


Stitch Meshes for Modeling Knitted Clothing with Yarn-level Detail

by ladymac111



Series: Miss Holmes supplemental material [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody on Ravelry found this paper.  It's right up Alexa's street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch Meshes for Modeling Knitted Clothing with Yarn-level Detail

[Here.](http://www.cs.cornell.edu/projects/stitchmeshes/)  From the Cornell University Department of Computer Science.


End file.
